Talk:Gran Turismo Wiki
A new look The front page of this wiki seems very cluttered. With the multiple highlighted articles (there's sorda is no point to that) , almost no categories inside the contents box and the hlping out box is above GT in the news (it really should be the other way around), there needs to be a major overhaul. A good look for the front page would bee the one from the Burnopedia as it uses the space to the fullest. It shows what could be done, and makes me wonder; why dont we do that here? : I've redone the main page with more links and a new style. What do you think? Kirkburn (talk) 11:48, 5 September 2008 (UTC) It is looking better, just one thing that has come to mind is that the GT in the news and the whats new at the GT wiki could be combined to make a GT WIki Blog. Big thanks for all the help. Re-orginzation Now, there is a over abundance of featured articles, it' s a bit too much. Think about it, how many people would vote the multiple times? I know i wouldn't. So, remove the multiple featured articles, leave featured media alongside the featured article though. Lastly, I noticed that you added Motorsport news at the very bottom, personally, that and the others news things could be combined to lessen the clutter and add a focus to it. Make photos showing which is which in order to allow people to know what we are talking about. Besides, i got multiple sources, for GT news, Motorsport news, and car news in general. The only news I can't really follow, is other languages' GT wiki news. So, do you think that these ideas would be good or not? :A month later, I don't think think there is. See, the criteria for an FA is so different between the four main cats that it'd be impossible to tell which one met the requirements for its category best. Still, I'm not gonna do the Jimmy Wales and say my word is gospel. Majority vote: Who wants one FA? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 20:33, 11 December 2008 (UTC) For one FA * - that's the way we do it at the Burnopedia and it works quite well Against one FA --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 23:47, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Comments Demoracy rules! The people chose 1 FA. So, one feature article will begin with voting in February, ok? :Cool. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 13:01, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Page protection IP address's usually attack the main pages of wikia before they start to vandalize the articles. Not only is this a good idea, but it's also recommended on all wikia sites. Blue NinjakoopaTalk 22:03, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Support Page Protection *I support my idea. Blue NinjakoopaTalk 22:03, 14 January 2009 (UTC) *I support it. Give me a shout if you want me to do it. *It needs to be protected regardless of user concerns, since the main page will be the first thing most people see, it's likely that it will be the first thing people vandalize if they wish to do harm with the GT Wikia. CommanderTony, GT Wiki Newbie Editor Talk 1/15/2009 *I guess. Check out the above topic! *--Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 04:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) *'Note': I've decided to close as this is unlikely to have any opposition. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 04:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Against Page Protection Multiple Wikia Spotlights OK, call it dirty, filthy, cheap, whatever, but Pro Wrestling Wiki does it! :D Besides, I've contacted User:JoePlay on this and he said it's allowable. So, here are the pages we'll need: #Lotus Evora #GT by Citroën (obviously) #Chevrolet Camaro Concept '09 (which already exists, but could use some tweaking) #Nissan GT-R #Art Morrison Chevy Corvette Remember, anyone's free to pitch in, but we need some images of the cars to go in the Wikia Spotlight logos. Also, since the Chevy Camaro Concept hasn't been officially confirmed to be in, it's subject to deletion. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 13:10, 26 January 2009 (UTC) The cammaro concept isn't in any Gran Turismo game though, so why is it a article? It should be deleted. Call me crazy but its true, the page should be deleted. :Well, as I said, that remains to be seen. I'm keeping it just in case. If they release the final list and it's not in there, I'll delete. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 19:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) The 2009 Camaro concept is in Gran Turismo 5, but only accessible via hacks as it did not appear in the full game. DecadeHansen (talk) 07:48, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Including shows? User:Elm-39 brought this to my attention. Should we include articles on shows in GT.TV? I just wanted to ask everyone else this before we start another category. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 13:46, 29 January 2009 (UTC) For show articles I'm in. Reason is in Comments. Elm-39 - T/C 23:51, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Against show articles Comments I'm just confused because other than the GT TV link, they aren't particularly related to Gran Turismo. Now, if an article could be started on each individual show (as opposed to bits and pieces from shows), I would definitely be for this. I actually don't have GT5p yet, so I can't say much. Wish I did. ;_; Elm-39 19:06, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, if the outcome is to include shows, it would be to include articles for each series, not episode. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 23:34, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, sounds better. Guess I'm for it. Elm-39 - T/C 23:50, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Featured Article-Febuary 2009 OK, time for our first single FA vote. What do you think the candidates should be? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 12:06, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Main page formatting Just a heads up... I dropped by the wiki and saw that the main page formatting was whacked (sidebar on top of the main area + sections displaying weird). The problem was that the and tags don't get along, so I replaced the divs with table wikicode as you can see in the history. Now everything is showing up where it's supposed to be. =) JoePlay (talk) 02:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Featured Article-June 2010 OK, so it's been over a year since we've elected a new FA. What do you guys think should be the next one? Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 21:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't actively browse this wiki, so, unfortunately, I wouldn't know. Exlonox 00:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree. Might be worth a vote between the active members. I'd suggest posting a link to a temporary page on everyone's talk page 02:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC)]] Featured Article-Sept. 2010 Well then! Time for a new FA. It's been over a year, so what should it be? :D --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 02:40, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Editing Page Template for Gran Turismo Wiki As it stands now, the editing box for the Gran Turismo Wiki is very difficult to read since the text is light gray and the background of the text box that edits are done in is white. I find that I have to either work in notepad or highlight the texts as a proofread within the editor. I'm not sure if there is a global template for this wiki that can be modified so that the editor pages are legible, but if it could be changed, then I suggest that it should. Derragorn 21:26, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately there's no template that can be edited. However, I've got an extension for Firefox called Firebug that allows me to access a page's CSS. I'll try to look it up in Firebug and fix it, but Wikia doesn't like us changing too much outside of what we can change with the Theme Designer (used to be that we could change whatever we wanted to with the old skin, but my understanding is that they had to change to the new one because it's less expensive to have all wikis run a nearly identical stylesheet). --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 18:21, December 7, 2010 (UTC) New FA (August 2013) Since we've had our current FA up on the MP for the entire year so far, I call a vote for a new FA. Ideas? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 19:38, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Bearing in mind that the last two Featured Articles were both cars, how about a circuit page this time round. I was tempted to nominate the Grand Valley Speedway page (which I think could do with a few GT5 pictures to finish it off). The page is (I think) the oldest content page on the Wiki, but it has a good circuit guide, is a popular circuit, and (more to the point) is most likely included in GT6 (judging by the demo). The only issue I can see is that the article was already a "Featured Track" in the long distant past, so I don't know if it would be eligible. I should be able to tidy up the article and bring it to FA quality if necessary. :MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 23:11, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Or possibly Trial Mountain Circuit? The article is very detailed and just needs some event info from GT5. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 23:32, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I think Trial Mountain would be a good page to feature too, and maybe Cote d'Azur after that. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 15:55, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :Trial Mountain needs a couple of inline images and a completed "Gran Turismo 5 Events" section. As for Côte d'Azur, I think FA status should depend on its inclusion in GT6 (since a currently relevant circuit would be more appropriate). Judging by its decline from GT4 to GT5, I'd be quite surprised to see it in GT6. As for Trial Mountain, I expect it in GT6 as it is a stalwart of the series. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 01:20, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I've got a few images of Trial Mountain which I can probably upload depending on if my PS3 works with my computer monitor (since that's where I have it plugged up now). If it does, I'll get them up ASAP. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 23:18, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :If not, I'll help with that in due course. I'm 16 hours into a Le Mans 24 race though, but I suppose I could take photos in my backup PSN profile. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 00:05, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I've decided to go ahead and make Trial Mountain the new FA as it really is one of our better articles. Once I get a new desk and seat for my racing wheel and am able to play GT again, I'll take a few pictures for it. :) --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 21:31, October 11, 2013 (UTC)